This invention relates to a positioning joint for a folding ladder.
In a conventional positioning joint for a folding ladder, the folding or unfolding of the ladder to a desired angular position is performed by aligning holes in side discs and inserting a pin into holes in the discs. A joint of this type has the disadvantage that it is difficult to quickly align the holes in both side discs.
Another prior art joint for a folding ladder utilizes a ratchet which causes users to be concerned about the safety of such a joint because of potential malfunctions of the ratchet.